My Mistake Pennywise
by cheetta1
Summary: Jessica Taylor, a 15 year old girl living in Derry. She cought sight one day and filmed the murder of Georgie Denbrough. Now kids stay away from sewers and avoid clowns as much as possible. The Dancing Clown Pennywise goes into a deep hunger, and only wants to feed on revenge. He gets the chance to kill her in many time but he doesn't Rated T for Violence and cussing
1. Chapter 1 (It begins)

Two weeks left of my junior year, I would turn 16 in a few months. Only last week we had our school dance which I didn't go to since my boyfriend Logan cheated on me. I used to be a popular intill a couple of weeks ago I caught Georgie Denbrough being murdered on camera. People blame me for the incident, saying I made the video to frame someone else.

I made my way down the hall, people were snickering at me, but i couldn't care less what they thought. As I walked I saw Billy Denbrough talking to his friends. He saw me instantly and ran up to me, "H-h-h-ey J-j-j-essica," he stuttered. "No I haven't got any more information on the murder." I interpreted.

This boy seriously needs to get a therapist for his stuttering, I thought. His friends and him won't shut up about it, I wanted to forget about what happend to him, I watched as Georgie got his arm ripped off his body then was drawn down the sewer. It was a horrible sight to behold.

But then again, forgeting that sweet little boys death would be an insult to his memory. Shit, I was like a insult to him. The little boy was scared of me, like a sheep and a wolf.

The day soon neared the end, I had to go home and deal with my brother. My parents died when I was very young in a car incident. I happend to be in that incident, same as my brother. However he was not hurt during the incident, for me it was different. I was left with two scars, one that went from the top of my left eyebrow over my eye to the tip of my cheek, the other started from the middle of my left thigh to the top of my right shoulder.

After that my brother has been taking care of me ever since. He doesn't act like a brother however, he acts like my protector and doesn't let me do anything dangerous.

As I followed the path home I came around Neibolt street, I walked along and saw the old house that was run down and just creepy. That house just gives off a horrible vibe, I hated that feeling.

Just then something wispered in my ear, "Te quoque nantes" I flinched behind me and didn't see anything. I realized whatever said that knew that I spoke Latin. What it said hit me like a bell it said "You'll float to".

As I walked down the street I found myselfmyself in utter shock. No one, even my brother knew i spoke Latin. The thought of it sent a shiver down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2 (His lips were to mine)

After I reached home, my brother was sitting on the couch. He saw me and launched up and hugged me, "Danial your squishing me!" He let go of me, something about my brother was that he was a mute. I taught myself sign language to understand him. I went to my room, I saw this very large spider on my wall. I picked it up and brought it outside. I saw it quickly morph into the clown i saw murder Georgie.

"Haha", It laughed...thats not creepy..."Wow little girl your not afraid?" it asked. I just stared back, showing no fear. This guy was like 7 feet tall, I meant I was 5 foot 7 inches. His eyes glowed this gold and red color, he drooled at the sight of me. I've been in creepy enough scenes, but this was downright ridiculous.

It soon had me walking down the street next to him. Now he had blue eyes that had me curious. I started to ask him questions, he responded by picking me up and going into the creepy house, which I can see that i didn't realize that he lured me here. He set me down and pinned me against the wall.

"I would kill you for revenge but something about you makes me not want to kill you, curious." What the... you don't tell someone that. This guy has no security, out of nowhere he connected his lips to mind out of force. I would normally break away and run but... this was different, a murderer clown was kissing me. This guy was a shapeshifter I was pretty sure. Something tingled in the back of my throat, something I couldn't explain. I wanted to kiss the clown back, so i did. He made a sound of moaning which was hella weird.

To be honest a murderer clown was kissing me how was that now weird. The clown started to put his hands on my body, then to the back of my neck pushing my head into his. Then he let go...


	3. Chapter 2 (safe)

He disappeared before my very eyes, all that was left was a ballon saying "I love Derry". I left, feeling creeped out. Fuck I was just kissed by a killer clown why wouldn't I be freaked out.

I soon passed by a park and saw a boy on a missing poster. I actually knew this boy and was happy he went missing. "Patrick Hocksetter". Him and his friends were horrible to kids especially to me after the murder. "Henry Bowers" I thought, he was the worst kid I've ever met. He did horrible things, he once tried to blackmail me, but I didn't care so he failed at doing so.

I kept on walking back to my house and thats when Danial (my brother) came running and asking me where I was. I told him I just went for a little walk around town... which is technically what I did.

I soon got hin over being protective and I went inside. I went to the kitchen to see if we had any lettuce, which we did. I took it out of the fridge, i took it and made a salad and went to my room. The clown somehow got inside my room and I was greeted at the front door by him.

He started talking, but i just sat there eating my salad and listing to music because it was a lot more entertaining than listening to him.

He later discovered that i was completely ignoring me, so he decided he would climb up on my bed with me. He got up all in my space, his face was on my shoulder and he wrapped his legs and arms around me.

But I thought it would be funny to completely ignore him, because I'm very stupid since I just decided to ignore a fucking killer clown.

I soon fell asleep in the clowns arms, they were deadly, yes but they were warm and my opinion safe.


End file.
